The present invention relates to gun safety holster and, more particularly, to holsters provided with means to prevent an unexpected or undesired removal of the gun from the holster.
Notwithstanding the existence of many proposals in the prior art of gun holsters featuring safety means to prevent an attacker from drawing the pistol from the holster of a law officer, each year many officers are shot by their own pistols because assailants were able to remove the pistols from the officers' holsters. Apparently, these casualties occur because many of the prior art security means for preventing unauthorized removal of guns from holsters were so impractical that they were either not adopted or, in actual use, failed to provide the intended protection to the wearer thereof.
The art in the instant area is represented by such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,352 to Denkert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,156 to Katz; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,503 to Capano. Such prior art has proved inadequate for a variety of reasons, these including unduly complex mechanisms, mechanisms that are difficult to utilize, those that are unreliable and those that are cost-prohibitive.
The instant invention therefore responds to the above needs for an economical, easy to-use and reliable safety holster particularly adapted for use by law enforcement personnel.